Jaune's life at Beacon
by Goldcauldron
Summary: Jaune actually trains before he goes to Beacon. How will this change the storyline? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he hit the ground, he was back on his feet, whipping around to face his opponent. He scanned the surrounding area, looking for anything he could use to his advantage. That was a mistake. As soon as his eyes left his opponent, he hit the ground again.

"Hey!" He protested. "I thought that we agreed that you were going to hold back.

" And your opponents will always fight fair? " his opponent retorted.

He got to his feet. "No, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't.

Jaune Arc was a scrawny, unathletic looking boy. He was tall, but his overall lack of muscle ruined the effect. He had a very dry sense of humor, but it mostly got him into trouble.

"Let's call it for the day," His opponent suggested. "You look dead on your feet.

His opponent was a slightly taller, middle aged man who had clearly seen some training in his life. He was very big, but Jaune knew from experience that he could move a lot more quickly than it seemed.

Jaune sighed and shook his head. Sometimes it seemed he would never get the hang of this. He had only a month before he went off to Beacon, and he was still not on the level of the other students. Sometimes he regretted forging those transcripts. Unfortunately, it was too late now. He was committed. Now if only he could last a few seconds against his teacher.

" Jaune? Are you coming?" His trainer asked.

"Yes, father" he called.

 **This is an authors note. I am bad with technology. I may update soon. This is intentionally short. I apologize. I will try to make future chapters longer.**

 **Can someone tell me how to use this website?**


	2. Chapter 2

Living with seven sisters wasn't easy. He learned many skills regarded by many as "feminine". He could cook, dance, sing, sew, and do laundry. Judging by his current feelings, laundry was about to be useful. In all fairness, the view was probably beautiful. He just couldn't look down without his stomach lurching. If he had known that he would have to get on this infernal contraption, he would never have applied to Beacon. He was already sick of this, no pun intended. The moment when that death trap shuddered to a stop was perhaps the greatest moment in his life. He ran to the side, attempting to regain his composure. At last, his mind and body were at peace.

A large explosion came from the side.

He knew it was too good to last.

With a sigh, he trudged over in that general direction. He came across a young girl lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Wait, was she a student here? He could have sworn that there was an age limit for people to attend.

" Rough first day already?" He asked, offering her a hand up.

"You could say that," she said. "I exploded."

Jaune was not entirely sure what to say to that. He offered her a hand up.

She took it with a sigh. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," She said.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you," he said, disregarding his usual response. "Do you know where we are supposed to be going?"

In the locker room the next morning, it should not have taken as long as it did to find his locker. In his defense, he had gotten distracted be a conversation between the " heir to the Schnee dust company" as Weiss never failed to point out, and some girl with red hair that people kept asking for autographs. He seemed to come up on the tail end of that conversation.

"I was planning to let the chips fall where they may," said the redhead.

"Talking about partners?" Asked Jaune, curious.

"Yes," answered the redhead. "And who are you?"

"Jaune Arc," he said, once again forgoing his usual introduction. Heaven knew he wasn't at Beacon to pick up girls. "And you?"

"How do you not know how she is?" Weiss interrupted. "This is Pyrrha Nikos!"

Jaune looked confused. "Should I recognize that name?"

Pyrrha looked oddly relieved. "No, it is perfectly fine."

Weiss did her best impression of a teapot. One could practically see the steam come out of her ears. Jaune decided to leave the conversation before she started whistling, so to speak. He grabbed his sword and ran with Weiss still ranting at his back. Just then, the intercom crackled.

"All first years, please report to the cliffs for initiation."

By the time he made it to the cliffs, his fellow students were mostly there. He seemed to have missed most of the instructions. Luckily, Ruby was there to fill him in. Unfortunately, this meant that he missed what was happening with the plates. She was just explaining what Ozpin meant when he said "landing strategy" when he went flying into the forest.

"Oops," Ruby said.

 **Hi again. Please review with pairings. I like criticism as well. Just be helpful with it. This one is at least a little bit longer. Updates will happen when I get there. Have a good day. I hope y'all like the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was not happy. He was flying through the air without any clue as to what he was supposed to do. That, and he was fairly sure that he was going to die. Suddenly, he heard a "whoosh" from somewhere around him. Before he could react, he was pinned to a tree by a spear that looked oddly familiar.

"Sorry," he heard from the same direction that the spear had come from. He decided to take a brief moment to look around. After all, it wasn't like he was going anywhere.

He was somewhere in the middle of the forest. That narrowed things down. All around him, classmates were heading in roughly the same direction. He could hear the growls of Beowolves, hopefully far away from him. He dangled there helplessly. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this kind of thing after all. As he got lost in his thoughts, a sudden yank interrupted his negative thoughts. He fell to the ground as a familiar person picked up the spear and offered him a hand up.

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

He really wished that he was as qualified as his transcripts had suggested. He had no clue where they were going. He had no idea what was happening. And to make his day even better, the Beowolf growls were getting closer. While he had no doubt that Pyrrha could handle them, he didn't want to demonstrate his inexperience and incompetence again. Initiation was going poorly enough without that.

He followed Pyrrha as she walked through the forest. She seemed to know where she was goind, and he was content to follow her lead. At the very least, she was probably better at this than him. As he trudged along, he noticed an odd sound. It almost sounded like a wolf choking. But of course that was not what it was. That would be ridiculous. His thoughts were once again interrupted as he came across a Beowolf choking as it was ridden by a seemingly very excited girl with orange hair riding on top of it with her hammer at its throat while an obviously annoyed man chased after

"Nora, could you please slow down a little?" He yelled. " Not all of us are riding Beowolves! "

Jaune had no idea what was going on there. He was beginning to think that perhaps this was not an entirely normal school. Maybe he had made a mistake if these were the kinds of people he was to train with.

He had definitely made a mistake. That was the only thought going through his head as he ran from a massive Deathstalker. Despite this, the clarity of battle that his father had promised had finally come upon him. He was thinking through strategies and quickly discarding them as he attempted to think of a way to stop the massive Grimm that was chasing him down. He wondered idly how it had caught up to them so quickly from where ever it had come from. Speaking of which...

"Where the hell did this thing come from?" He called in between gasps for air.

" It must have woken up from that cave we passed by a minute ago. Maybe it saw us and thought that we looked like an ideal dinner, " Pyrrha replied, barely seeming out of breath. He really hated athletic people. They always made him look bad.

"Let's head to the cliffs. We can be extracted there," Jaune called.

"Aye aye fearless leader!" Nora yelled back.

That may have been a good plan. Unfortunately, he forgot to take into account the fact that it was faster than them. He quickly figured out that they would have to stand and fight. He quickly came up with the best plan he could under the circumstances.

He turned around, taking the majority of the Deathstalker's momentum on his shield, just as his father had taught him. Pyrrha used that moment of hesitation to strike, somehow managing to cut off the stinger. Ren dashed around it, shooting with Stormflower.

"Nora!" Jaune called.

He braced himself against the ground, holding his shield up in preparation for her weight. Luckily, she understood what he wanted. She rushed into action, vaulting upwards off of his shield. He was honestly shocked by the height that she reached, particularly after her hammer shifted into a grenade launcher and she used it to shoot herself even higher.

Seriously, who in their right mind gave that girl a grenade launcher?

Unfortunately for the Grimm, what comes up must come down, and down she came... with her hammer back out and aimed at it. The explosion that followed the impact must have been heard for miles.

Oh well. At least it worked.

"And finally, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You have collected the white rook pieces, and shall be known as team JNPR, less by Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man."

Was it too late to back out?

 **Hello again. Please review with pairings. I have no idea what to do there. Sorry for the late update.**


End file.
